HATE ME LOVE ME
by nabeabejung
Summary: Jung Yunho bersumpah akan melenyapkan pria mana pun yang telah mengambil wanita nya. namun apa jadinya jika pria yang akan ia lenyapkan justru satu-satu nya pria yang membuat jantung nya berdesir tak karuan ketika matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pria itu. -suck summary- YUNJAE, Romance, Drama (?), M... (apa ya?)


**_Chapter 1_**

Dia ada di sini.

Kim Jae Joong berada di sini. Pria itu berada di kantor nya. Berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Yunho tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Astaga!, ini adalah perasaan terkonyol yang pernah ia rasakan. Gugup? Untuk apa? Ia seharus nya merasa marah. Merasa ingin membunuh. Merasa benci. Bukan gugup seperti ini. Ini seperti bukan diri nya. Ia telah menghadapi beratus-ratus orang penting di dunia ini. Presiden, artis, pejabat, menteri, mafia, pengusaha-pengusaha hebat. Semua sudah pernah ia hadapi dan tak ada seorang pun yang membuat seorang Jung Yunho merasa gugup. Tapi ini, ia bahkan gugup terhadap musuh no. 1 nya. Pria yang menurut nya biasa-biasa saja. Jeongmal?!

Oke… ralat. Pria ini tidak biasa-biasa saja. Yunho harus mengakui itu. Pria ini harus Yunho akui mempesona. Pria ini berwajah rupawan. Dengan satu sisi terlihat tampan namun di sisi yang lain terlihat cantik. Pria ini memiliki tubuh kecil dan ramping seperti perempuan. Pria ini juga memancarkan aura kelembutan seperti wanita di satu sisi namun di sisi lain terpancar pula aura kejantanan khas pria. Hanya satu kata yang menggambarkan pria ini di benak Yunho… **_awesome… _**kata itu sangat cocok mewakili sosok ini.

**_Astaga! Are you outta from your mind, Jung?_**

Kenapa ia harus mendeskripsikan sosok musuh nya dengan begitu gamblang? Dengan kata-kata impulsif yang terkesan penuh pujaan. Astaga! Jung, kau mungkin benar-benar sudah gila.

Yunho berdehem pelan. Menstabilkan diri nya. Ia harus mencatat baik-baik di otak nya. Bahwa pria –yang mau tidak mau rela tidak rela ia akui awesome- ini adalah musuh besarnya. Penyebab kehancuran hati nya. Perusak angannya untuk menjadikan hye bin seutuhnya menjadi miliknya.

**_One years ago…_**

Kang hye bin, merupakan symbol idaman wanita bagi semua pria di dunia ini. Cantik, pintar, sexy dan mandiri. Hye bin merupakan wanita dengan pemikiran modern dan luas. Wanita itu sanggup membuat pria manapun bertekuk lutut di kaki nya. Tak terkecuali Jung Yunho. Ceo of Jung Corperation.

Jung Yunho bertemu dengan Kang Hye bin di sebuah pesta yang diadakan rekan bisnis nya. Saat itu hye bin datang bersama Kang Yoo suk, ayahnya yang juga merupakan rekan bisnis Yunho. Bisa di katakan Yunho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan Hye bin. Lelaki dengan kekuasaan tak terhingga itu tak mampu mengalihkan tatapan mata nya dari Hye bin sejak mereka bertemu. Yunho bahkan terang-terangan menunjukan ketertarikan nya pada wanita itu. Dan hyebin yang merupakan wanita cerdas dapat dengan mudah membaca sinyal-sinyal ketertarikan yang di lemparkan Ceo muda itu. Kedua nya bahkan melakukan penyatuan tubuh di malam itu.

Yunho begitu memuja hye bin. Baginya wanita itu merupakan symbol kesempurnaan hidup nya. Yunho bahkan berancang-ancang akan menjadikan wanita itu sepenuh nya milik nya setelah mereka saling mengenal selama 6 bulan lebih.

Dan malam itu, tepat di malam ulang tahunnya. Yunho menyatakan keinginannya untuk menjadi kan hye bin milik nya seutuh nya. Ceo muda itu bahkan telah merancang makan malam romantic yang ia buat di pinggir sungai han, lengkap dengan bunga mawar merah dan lilin-lilin yang bertebaran di sepanjang sungai. Kesempurnaan itulah yang ingin Yunho persembahkan untuk sang pujaan hati. Namun kesempurnaan itu berubah menjadi kehancuran di saat sang pujaan hati berseru bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan pria yang selama ini di puja nya. Pria yang membuat nya mabuk kepayang sejak remaja, pria yang menjadi role model nya. Dan pria itu bukan dia. Bukan Jung Yunho. Melainkan sosok yang lain.

Yunho hancur. Ia tak terima dengan berita yang di bawa pujaan hati nya itu. Ia yakin hye bin mencintai nya. Sama seperti ia mencintai wanita itu. Dan seakan kehancuran itu belum sempurna bagi Yunho, hye bin dengan angkuh nya, berkata bahwa ia hanya mengagap Yunho sebagai bahan taruhan. Ya, hye bin bertaruh dengan teman-temannya untuk membuat Yunho meniduri nya. Membuat sang ceo muda dengan kekuasaan yang tak terhingga itu bertekuk lutut di kaki nya. Dengan imbalan sebuah Bentley. Dan wanita itu berhasil. Bukan hanya berhasil membuat seorang Jung Yunho bertekuk lutut di kaki nya. Wanita itu bahkan berhasil membuat Yunho tergila-gila pada nya. Yunho menutup semua kenyataan bahwa hye bin hanya mempermainkannya. Bahwa hye bin tak mencintai nya. Lelaki itu bahkan terobsesi membuat hye bin mencintai nya. Jika dulu tidak ia yakin di masa depan hye bin akan mencintai nya. Dan siapapun yang ingin menghalangi keinginan nya, ia pastikan orang itu akan musnah. Termasuk calon suami hye bin, pria yang Yunho tuding telah mengambil hye bin dari sisi nya. Pria yang Yunho sendiri tak yakin apa ia pria atau wanita. Pria yang membuat jantung nya berdesir ketika matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan pria itu. Pria yang merupakan musuh no.1 nya. Pria yang bernama… **_Kim Jae Joong._**

Go Hyuna, sekertaris Yunho muncul di pintu. Wanita seksi dengan tatapan sensual dan suara yang sengaja di buat semerdu mungkin berkata dengan ritme yang sengaja di lambat-lambatkan "mr. jung ayah anda dan mr. kim ingin bertemu"

Yunho mendengus pelan. Jika bukan karena kecerdasan dan kompetensi nya yang sangat bagus di bidang ini, ia pasti sudah lama memecat sekertaris centil nya itu. Yunho tidak bodoh, ia tahu sekertarisnya ini menginginkannya. Bukan, bukan menginginkannya secara hati. Ia tahu betul itu. Hyuna hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Wanita itu adalah tipe wanita hipersex. Wanita yang hanya membutuhkan pria untuk memenuhi kebutuhan libido nya. Jika saja, ia merupakan tipe bos yang senang mengecani sekertarisnya, ia patut merasa beruntung mendapatkan sekertaris seksi yang dengan suka rela menyerahkan tubuh nya untuk di garap. Namun sayangnya yunho bukan tipe bos seperti itu. Ia tak suka berhubungan intim secara bebas dengan seseorang yang tidak membuatnya tertarik. Se seksi apapun orang itu atau semenggoda apapun orang itu jika tidak ada ketertarikan, Yunho bisa di pastikan tak akan mau berhubungan intim.

"persilahkan mereka masuk…"

Tangan itu begitu lembut menempel di kulit kasar nya. Mengalirkan sensasi aneh di hati nya. Yunho mendesah pelan, mengutuk dirinya dalam-dalam. Bagaimana bias ia terpesona hanya dengan berjabat tangan dengan musuh nya. Ia tak seharus nya merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan hangat yang melingkupi hati nya. Terlebih perasaan itu berasal dari musuh nya.

"Jae joongie akan mewakili perusahaan Kim corp dalam proyek kerjasama antara perusahan kita dengan perusahan Kim corp." Jung Ji Hoon, ayah Yunho menjelaskan tentang kedatangan Jae joong, ke perusahaan Jung.

Yunho mengeryit. Jae Joongie? Yunho tak pernah mendengar ayah nya menyebut nama seseorang dengan selembut dan semanis itu. Hanya ibunya yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Bahkan ia yang anak nya saja tak pernah di panggil semanis itu. Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara si jae joong ini dengan ayah nya. Sampai-samapi ayahnya yang terkenal dingin itu memanggil nya seperti itu.

Jae joong tersenyum lembut menanggapi ucapan mr. Jung senior. "Mohon kerjasamanya Yunho-shi" Ujar nya sopan, dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Yunho membeku. Lelaki di depannya ini… bukan hanya memiliki fisik yang awesome tapi juga memiliki suara yang begitu merdu. Pantas saja hye bin memuja nya.

Hye bin?

Yunho merasakan aliran darah nya bergejolak. Wanita pujaannya. Wanita yang seharusnya sudah menyandang marga nya. Sekarang telah di ambil lelaki di depannya ini.

Ketidakrelaan itu kembali membelenggu nya. Hye bin milik nya dan akan ia pastikan selamanya menjadi miliknya. Oleh karena itu ia harus menyingkirkan Jae joong dari sisi hye bin. Dan ini merupakan kesempatan bagus. Ia akan menggunakan proyek kerjasama ini untuk menyingkirkan Jae Joong dari sisi wanita nya.

"mohon kerjasamanya juga jae joong shi" yunho tersenyum, dengan seringaian yang tak ketara.

tbc


End file.
